


[Не]написанный роман

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Сасаки Исабуро решил написать роман...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Не]написанный роман

Если бы Сасаки Исабуро решил написать роман, то назвал бы его «Терновые сады».  
Роман бы начался… нет, не с неудачного обмена телефонными номерами.  
С землетрясения.  
Не то чтобы Сасаки любил драматизм, но эта сцена действительно больше подходила для завязки, ведь все и вправду началось именно с нее.  
К примеру, вот так.  
«Комната качнулась. Из чашки выплеснулся чай — на белоснежном мундире расплылось мокрое пятно. Коллекционное блюдо расписного фарфора упало с полки и разбилось на мелкие осколки.  
Раздался глухой низкий рокот — будто со всех сторон одновременно. Когда тряхнуло во второй раз, стало ясно: это не просто обычное землетрясение из тех, что случаются по несколько десятков раз в год.  
…Все началось с землетрясения».  
Да, все началось с землетрясения.

Центр города, застроенный новыми сейсмоустойчивыми зданиями, почти не пострадал, но в пригороде ночь напролет бушевали пожары. Многие кварталы выжгло дотла — только кое-где торчали из пепла почерневшие остовы домов. Ночью было несколько сильных толчков — других, такой же мощности, уже не ожидали, но оказалось, что поведение земли предсказать так же трудно, как поведение женщины, и что никакие новейшие технологии тут не помогут.  
Днем, когда солнце было в зените, почва снова задвигалась, как сонная красавица. Стены главного пункта управления комендантской службы, устоявшие при предыдущих толчках, сложились карточным домиком, погребая под собой несколько человек, — четверых рядовых и двоих офицеров руководящего состава.  
Сасаки Исабуро и Хиджиката Тоширо в тот момент обсуждали план несения дежурства на городских улицах и обменивались фразами различной степени колкости. Последнее, что помнил Сасаки перед тем, как на них обрушился потолок, — недовольно поджатые губы, чуть потрескавшиеся, и хмурый взгляд — снизу вверх.  
Это было бы хорошим посмертным воспоминанием. 

Когда смотришь Хиджикате в глаза с близкого расстояния, в один выдох, видно, что они не просто синие: лучики более глубокого оттенка расходятся от зрачка к ободку радужки, а фон — чуть светлее. Сасаки посвятил бы этим глазам отдельный абзац. Или даже несколько.

— Эй! — услышал Сасаки, и темнота вдруг отступила, разрезанная подсветкой дисплея телефона. — Ты нормально?  
Сасаки зашелся в кашле, выхаркивая набившуюся в рот пыль. Наверняка это выглядело совсем не элитно, но выбора у него все равно не было. Он кашлял, кашлял и не сразу понял, что его с силой хлопают по спине.  
— Жив, — сказал Хиджиката. — Я уж думал, ты задохнулся.  
Сасаки поморгал, привыкая к скудному освещению, и увидел, как Хиджиката энергично трет рукавом рот, а потом почувствовал на губах легкий привкус сигарет.  
— Хотел украсть мой последний поцелуй, Хиджиката-сан?  
Хиджиката, вместо того чтобы вскинуться и начать огрызаться, фыркнул и ответил:  
— Раз ты так заговорил, значит, помрешь нескоро.  
Телефон подсвечивал его лицо снизу — чумазое, с темным потеком от виска к щеке. Наверное, осколком камня рассекло кожу.  
Сасаки полез в нагрудный карман, достал платок и протянул ему.

Хиджиката часто облизывал или покусывал губы, наверное, сам того не замечая. Поэтому они постоянно шелушились.  
Об этом Сасаки тоже написал бы отдельный абзац.

Им повезло: они попали в выемку, образованную двумя сложившимися «домиком» плитами.  
Места было мало, и колено Хиджикаты касалось его ноги. Носоглотку еще жгло после попавшей туда пыли, но Сасаки все равно чувствовал исходящий от Хиджикаты запах сигаретного дыма.  
…То ли чувствовал, то ли додумывал.  
Их откопали спустя несколько часов.  
После этих нескольких часов, проведенных в темноте, тесноте, без свежего воздуха и рядом с Хиджикатой, в Сасаки что-то изменилось.  
— Впервые вижу тебя без монокля, — заметил Хиджиката перед тем, как захромать к патрульному автомобилю Шинсенгуми, и голос прозвучал на удивление ровно и не враждебно, а взгляд не колол парой иголок, как обычно.  
Из кармана его мундира торчал окровавленный край носового платка, бывшего когда-то белоснежным.  
Монокль затерялся где-то под грудой обломков бетона. Сасаки стоял, по привычке напрягая бровь и щеку, и смотрел Хиджикате вслед.  
К тому как раз подскочил Кондо, сжал в объятиях, оторвав от земли, и счастливо зачастил: «Тоши, Тоши, Тоши»; Хиджиката сначала пытался вставить какие-то возражения, а потом засмеялся, и этот смех ударил Сасаки по голове не хуже упавшей потолочной балки.  
И ярко, очень ярко пришло осознание, что терновник — это не одни лишь шипы.

«Терновник — это не одни лишь шипы».  
Сасаки обязательно использовал бы эту фразу в своем романе.

На очередном собрании руководящего офицерского состава, устроенном Мацудайрой, Хиджиката сидел позади Сасаки — по диагонали. Сасаки мог его видеть — надо было только немного повернуть голову и скосить глаза.  
Зачем ему смотреть на Хиджикату?  
Сасаки решил не задумываться над этим вопросом. Он просто время от времени немного поворачивал голову, скашивал глаза и смотрел.  
Хиджиката был один, без Кондо, сидел молча, скрестив руки на груди, чуть наклонив голову, и не шевелился.  
Его лицо было в тени. Сасаки посмотрел на него несколько раз — за это время Хиджиката ни разу не поменял позу, ни на миллиметр не сдвинул ни одну из частей тела.  
Только тогда стало ясно, что он спит.  
Рвение, достойное полицейского.  
Сасаки включил на сотовом камеру, направил объектив на Хиджикату, прикрыв телефон локтем, чтобы Мацудайра не увидел, и сфотографировал.  
Потом приблизил изображение — и сфотографировал еще раз.  
Потом приблизил до максимума.  
Ресницы у Хиджикаты были не просто черные — они были очень черные, ярко-черные. Будто на них осело множество угольных пылинок. А темные круги под глазами — словно отпечатавшиеся от этих ресниц следы.

— Ты что, следишь за мной? — спросил Хиджиката, не поворачивая головы.  
В полицейском управлении он всегда ходил курить не на задний двор, а на крышу.  
— Просто дышу свежим воздухом, — бесстрастно отозвался Сасаки, тоже не поворачивая головы и глядя на дисплей телефона.  
Хиджиката хмыкнул и выдохнул облачко дыма в его сторону.  
— Спишь ты тоже с телефоном в обнимку?  
Вряд ли он вкладывал в эти слова какой-то потаенный смысл.  
…Точно не вкладывал. Но Сасаки отвел взгляд от экрана и посмотрел на него.  
Хиджиката облизнул губы — наверное, сам того не замечая. Стряхнул пепел с сигареты — придержал ее большим и средним пальцами и постучал по фильтру указательным. Концы ярко-черных ресниц блестели золотинками солнечного света.  
— Нет, — ответил Сасаки.  
— Верится с трудом, — Хиджиката снова обхватил губами сигарету, а потом повернулся к нему и взглянул прямо в глаза.  
Кажется, ему было абсолютно все равно, что он смотрит снизу вверх.

Этот сюжет повторялся уже много раз: два человека, во всем абсолютно разные, сначала испытывают взаимную неприязнь, а потом каким-то образом оказываются в заброшенной хибаре во время вьюги, или под одним деревом во время проливного дождя, или, к примеру, под завалом.  
И тогда начинается роман.

Сасаки всегда знал, что делает, зачем и почему, и старался знать, что, зачем и почему делают другие. Он знал свои цели и способы их достижения наизусть. Он думал, что никогда не найдется ничего такого, чему бы он не нашел объяснения.  
Но — нашлось.  
Когда Сасаки отправил Хиджикате смс с приглашением отужинать вместе, в ответ пришло краткое «Ладно».  
Сначала Сасаки решил, что ему показалось, потом — что вместо Хиджикаты ему ответил кто-то другой.  
Но ужинать пришел все-таки Хиджиката.  
— У меня есть условие, — сказал он, откручивая крышку на банке с майонезом, которую вытащил из-за пазухи. — Не фотографируй меня без моего ведома.  
Сасаки кивнул.  
— Один раз я еще вытерпел, — продолжил Хиджиката, взглянув ему прямо в глаза. — Но больше — никогда.  
Уголок его губ дернулся, и Сасаки так и не понял, что это было — раздражение или усмешка.  
А Хиджиката тщательно, до последней капли выдавил майонез на бифштекс с кровью и принялся за еду, энергично двигая челюстями.  
— Приятного аппетита, — сказал Сасаки.

В воображении Сасаки Хиджиката говорил пошлые, вызывающие вещи.  
В реальности он действительно говорил вызывающе. Даже вежливые фразы из его уст звучали с вызовом — наверняка он сам этого не замечал.  
Хотя, может статься, это замечал один лишь Сасаки. Додумывал.  
Пошлости он бы тоже послушал.

— Забыл про него, — сказал Хиджиката, достал из кармана белый носовой платок и бросил его на тумбочку.  
— А я думал, ты оставил его на память, — ответил Сасаки, наблюдая, как Хиджиката развязывает шарф, вешает на спинку стула мундир, расстегивает жилет.  
Двигался он всегда стремительно, как ртуть, и это выглядело привлекательно.  
— Зачем? — фыркнул Хиджиката.  
Рубашка соскользнула с плеч — кожа на его лице и руках была темнее, чем на остальных участках тела, закрытых одеждой. Когда Сасаки впервые увидел Хиджикату голым, этот контраст его почему-то удивил и взволновал.  
— К тому же, — добавил Хиджиката, аккуратно складывая брюки, — на память я не жалуюсь.

У него на спине было несколько родинок — и все почти в один ряд. Глядя на них, Сасаки испытывал смутное желание взять кисть и провести по ним толстую чернильную линию. Но кисти под рукой не было, и Сасаки проводил эту линию языком — Хиджиката вздрагивал, на несколько мгновений напрягал спину, а потом расслаблялся и становился мягким и чувственным, и морщинка между его бровями разглаживалась.  
Сасаки очень хотел бы сфотографировать его в этот момент, закрыть снимок под самый сложный пароль, какой только получится придумать, и любоваться им часами. 

В романе Сасаки не было бы подобных сцен, потому что они — только для него одного.

— Хиджиката-сан, — спросил однажды Сасаки, — что ты обо мне думаешь?  
Хиджиката, сидевший на краю кровати с сигаретой в руке, посмотрел на него через плечо, помолчал некоторое время и ответил:  
— Я не смешиваю личную жизнь с работой.  
«Если мы окажемся по разные стороны баррикад, я не буду сомневаться».  
— Я тоже, — сказал Сасаки.  
— Вот и разобрались, — Хиджиката выдохнул и поднял голову, глядя, как струйка дыма поднимается к потолку.  
— Можно тебя сфотографировать? — спросил Сасаки, глядя на его родинки.  
Хиджиката снова посмотрел на него — с легкой нотой интереса в глазах.  
— Зачем?  
— На память.  
— У тебя с ней какие-то проблемы? — Хиджиката фыркнул и затушил окурок. — Запомни так. И вообще…  
Он придвинулся ближе и протянул руку к лицу Сасаки.  
— …зачем тебе в постели эта штука?  
Хиджиката аккуратно потянул цепочку монокля, повторил:  
— Запомни так, — и закрыл глаза.

«Терновые сады» — хорошее название для книги, навевает мысли о горькой, вяжущей чувственности.  
Когда Сасаки думал об этом, ему почему-то представлялись чуть потрескавшиеся губы, в которых зажата сигарета, потом — приближающиеся к губам жилистые пальцы, указательный и средний; мгновением позже сигарета была зажата уже между ними, а губы раздвигались в усмешке, показывая ровные зубы.  
Воображение рисовало эту картину, пошлую, вызывающую и неосязаемую, и мурашки в ответ рисовали беспорядочный узор по спине.  
Если бы Сасаки Исабуро решил написать роман, то назвал бы его «Терновые сады».  
И, разумеется, это был бы любовный роман.


End file.
